The Had a Crush Club
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: Naughty little Percy Jackson has broken the hearts of many, many girls in Camp Half Blood and Goode High School without even realizing it. The girls will now bond together through their mutual pain to form the "Had A Crush Club." One thing is for certain - things won't end well for poor little Percy...


**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm Queen Ore-sama, and this is my story. I've written for the PJO fandom before, but this is the first real story I've wrote for it. Anyways, I had originally intended for this to be one shot, but it got too long. Then a two shot, but it was still too long. So now it's a very short multichap. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the Percy Jackson book series or any of its characters. Only the OC's and plot are mine. All rights go to the great Rick Riordan, whom I (almost) share a birthday with, had I been born a few days earlier. The idea of this story actually came from TailsDoll13, who mentioned the idea in the A/N in one of her (amazing) stories. I read it and the idea sparked in my head. I'd like to give the credit for the idea to her. You should read her stories, btw. Amazing, I tell you! **

* * *

><p>"Go Kimmie, go Kimmie!" The group of girls cheered. "GOOO Kimmie!" The small group of 5 girls clapped and yelled. They pushed one of their friends forward, a small 16 year old with short, floppy brown hair and green eyes.<p>

The tiny girl approached the Poseidon Cabin, the 10 feet tall structure of marble and glass glittering in all it's glory and grace. The girl nervously twisted locks of her short hair, looking as if she was close to decorating the stately, elegant walls of the cabin with her putrid throw up. _'That'd be great,'_ she thought sarcastically. _'What a way to impress my crush and get him to like me.'_ Oh, no, oh, hell no, she could feel the vomit coming. She couldn't do this. It was coming, she could feel it at the back of her throat as her face turned a sickly shade of green. Oh, no, oh, no...

One of her friends immediately rushed forward, giving her shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze from behind. "Don't worry, Kimmie! I'm sure you'll do fine."

"What exactly do you mean by _that?_" The petite girl snapped, whipping her head around to look at her friend. **"How?** This is pointless! He's never going to like me, I know it."

"You'll never know if you don't try," her friend countered. "C'mon, Kimster." She knew how important this was for her friend. She loved her to death, but couldn't stand the way she always spent all her time ogling at _him_, following him around like a sad little puppy in serious need of some attention. The constant rants about her failed love life over tons of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream needed to stop. And this was the only way.

"I'm never going to win him over," the girl lamented, putting her face in her hands. "I'm up against...Annabeth. And, like, the beauty of wisdom. How am I supposed to win against her?!"

Another one of her friends cut in. "But you have the um, beauty of nature and stuff that your mother Demeter gave to you!" She responded cheerfully, her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Yeah," added in the oldest girl of their friend group, an 18 year old named Lexi from the Nemesis cabin. "And you're like, really pretty!"

"Soo pretty, with that cute short hair of yours," agreed another friend, chiming in perfectly, nodding vigorously in support.

"And your green eyes are so beautiful and cool!"

"Oh, gosh, yes, your green eyes are awesome."

"Yeah, they go perfectly in pair with Percy's."

"Oh, and your adorable smile will definitely win him over!"

"Totally, for sure! And your dimples!"

"Your personality!"

"Your mad gardening skills!"

"What's not to like?"

The girl smiled slightly and said bravely, "Ok, I get the point, already! I can do this. I'm gonna do this. Just gotta wait until Percy gets here."

A series of "yeahs!" accompanied by some "that's the spirit!" cheers along with the occasional "that's my girl!" hollers followed.

She smoothed her hair and checked her complexion in the tinted windows of the cabin honoring the sea god. "Do you guys think I look okay?" She asked frantically.

"Kim, I think you look gre - "

The sentence was cut off by the sound of Percy's voice. "Hey Lexi! Jenna!" He said cheerfully to the girls in the group that he knew the names of as he bounded over, water dripping down his face from his previous swim. "You guys seen Annabeth anywhere? I'm looking for her."

Percy looked up at the porch of his cabin, catching sight of the girl standing there. "Oh. Hi...Kimberly, was it?"

"You can just call me Kimmie. I usually go by that."

"Oh, sorry. Kimmie. Sounds cool."

She tried not the fangirl over the fact that PERCY EFFING JACKSON knew her name. And thought it was cool! She couldn't help but fawn a little as the black haired boy sexily and attractively brushed some damp hair out of his face.

She snapped back to reality as Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. "So...uh, did you guys...you know, need to ask me something?"

This was the moment. _The_ moment she had been dreaming about for months. Hope was present. She was talking to _him_. She was going to do it. She was going to confess her undying feelings of passionate love. She saw her friends slowly inch away to give them some private space while silently squealing and giving her a thumbs up. Right. Okay. _'Don't mess this up.'_

"Actually, I - "

"Oh, so you were looking for me, Seaweed Brain?" She immediately directed her eyes towards the voice, which belonged to, of course, Annabeth herself. She watched as the grey eyed girl jogged over to where they were, sweaty from running all the way from the amphitheater. She rushed towards her boyfriend's side gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you?" Percy asked casually, as if Kimmie, which he was just talking to, wasn't even there.

"At the stables," she answered just as nonchalantly, looping an arm around Percy's, as if it were normal - which it was. "Malcolm was goofing again, trying to test something out on the pegasi. You missed me?"

Percy smiled and started kissing her. Hard. Like, full _on_ _making out._ For a couple of minutes the mood was really tense and awkward as she watched the couple engage in their make out session. Two minutes of watching Percy suck face with another girl. That wasn't her. Two minutes of watching THAT SLUT seducing and sidling him.

Unable to hide her emotions any longer, the brown haired girl ran off the stairs of the porch and towards her own cabin, sobbing uncontrollably.

Her friend Jenna immediately ran after her. "Kimmie, wai - wait a second!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AGHHHH!" She sobbed, almost tripping over a log.

"Kimmie!"

Percy looked on with look on his face of mixed bewilderment, confusion, worry and surprise. "Did...did I say something? Or do something wrong?" He asked tentatively.

Lexi glared at him. She went up to him and slapped his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" She hollered. "You think you can just walk around camp all cool like that expecting every girl to be at your beck and call?! You think it's just _okay_ to lead them on and break their hearts?!" She yelled furiously, practically spitting on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't reali - "

"GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU MAN-WHORE!" She shrieked, stomped on his foot hard, grabbed the other two girls remaining who looked just as enraged, and left with them promptly.

"Whaa...?"

Percy stared at their retreating figures in the distance, slightly mortified but mostly extremely confused.

"What. The hell." He stated.

"I know," Annabeth responded simply, resting an arm on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"And then she just started crying out of nowhere and ran away. And after that her friends started rage quitting on me or something." Percy said, running a few fingers through his hair. "Crazy, right?"<p>

Rachel stared hard at her best friend, wondering how he screwed up - like usual - this time. He had come a little while ago to Rachel's cave for some advice. Him, Annabeth and Rachel often hung out there talking about anything and everything and binging on stolen junk food from nearby convenience stores, courtesy of the Stolls.

"Who was the girl who you made cry?" Rachel finally asked slowly.

"I don't know," Percy stated, rolling his eyes. "Just some girl. From the Hermes cabin, I think. The new one. I'm pretty sure her name's Kim."

Rachel nodded, the pieces finally coming together. "The girl who rage quitted on you was Lexi from the Nemesis cabin, right?"

Percy looked surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"What can I say?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of people come to me for advice, or when they just need someone to lend an ear. I mean, gods, I'm an oracle, not a _therapist_. But it's not like I really mind or anything.

"Anyways," she started casually, examining her finger nails, "Lexi came here with her friend Kim - the girl you made cry - a little while ago. Lexi ranted about everything. Kim was a mess, poor thing, constantly crying and sobbing. She's a Demeter kid, by the way."

"Oh," Percy squeaked, still processing the new information.

"Where's Annabeth?"

It took Percy a moment to register and then answer the question. "She was really mad at me. She was going to apologize to them on my behalf. At least that what she said," he replied.

"Any luck?" Rachel asked.

"Don't think so. Last I heard the girl refused to talk to her and barricaded herself in the cabin. Oh gods, now I feel horrible!" He groaned, planting his face on the table.

"Oh, you should," she returned icily.

"What, now you're mad at me too?" He looked up, baffled. "I don't even know what I did wrong! Or what's going on! Annabeth said she knew exactly what happened, but went all mysterious when I asked her about it, saying that it wasn't something a boy would understand. I mean, seriously?! Can someone please explain?!"

Rachel suddenly banged her hand on the table and abruptly stood up.

"Rachel?" Percy asked softly, a little afraid and scared for his life. When Rachel was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with, almost as scary as Annabeth. "Wh-Why're you mad?"

Rachel completely ignored him and furiously grabbed some ancient scrolls from her bookshelf.

"Rachel, please answer me," he pleaded in a desperate attempt to calm her down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for whatever shit I did this time, or whatever I did to screw up things again. Is that why're you're mad? And Annabeth too? Please, I'm so lost."

"That's EXACTLY the point!" She snapped viciously, glaring angrily at Percy. "You never know anything about anything!

"You...just...don't know how to act around girls!" She sputtered out. "You're so nice to them, you make them think you like them, and then - SNAP! You break their hearts.

"This girl Kimmie represents all the other poor girls who've had their hearts broken by you. You know what? SCREW YOU! I'm making this right." And with that final statement, boldly stated by the bold redhead, she stormed out of the cave, leaving poor little Percy Jackson yet again confused beyond his wits about why all females seemingly hated him.

"What. The. Hell." He murmured slowly.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept jogging, scanning for the person she wanted to see at the moment. All that anger had formed an idea in her head. A brilliant one, she thought. And so she needed to find Reyna, just the right person to talk to.<p>

As she headed towards the sword arena, she saw Reyna, sweaty from sparring with some poor Ares kid who had probably underestimated the intensely violent and skilled Roman praetor. "Hey, Reyna!" Rachel called out. Reyna caught sight of her and immediately signaled the Ares boy to stop for the moment.

"Oh, Rachel. Hello," she said calmly. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to talk to you ASAP," Rachel replied.

Reyna blew a flew loose stands of black hair out of her face and said, "I'll be done in 15 minutes."

"And I'll be waiting," Rachel answered, smiling gleefully.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you want to _talk about?_" She asked skeptically.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Rachel said, grinning suspiciously. "I'll be at the stables. See you in 15!" And with that, she skipped outside, leaving a dumbfound Reyna to resume her sparring match.

Rachel reached the stables, sweaty and out of breath, but happy. This idea was going to be amazing. With a little help from Reyna, this would turn out brilliant.

A part of her wondered if this really would turn out all right. Could she really do this? _Should_ she really do this? But she had told Percy that she was going to make things right, and so she would.

A couple of minutes later, Reyna jogged into the stable area, a stern expression on her face.

"Why did you ask me to come all the way to the stables?"

"Because," Rachel responded. "There are no activities going on here right now, so it's just us. And the horses. Complete privacy."

Reyna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you - "

Rachel put up her hands to stop her from speaking any more. "Look, just hear me out first. I've got a plan. An idea. And I'm gonna need your help for it." Rachel began telling Reyna about her argument with Percy, with Reyna listening intently. Then she told her about her idea.

_And so the revolution began._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think! Reviews really make my day and help me better my writing. The next chapter will introduce the whole Had a Crush Club premise thing.**

**Signing off,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ㈈1**


End file.
